Regrets
by ActressQueen11
Summary: Lorelai left Stars Hallow after a horrible fight with Luke. She's returning for the first time in three years but she's not alone. She has a son.
1. Damn That Daisy

Lorelai was in the car with an intent look on her face. She looked the same, talked the same, did things the same way, but there was something about her that had changed. Lorelai was more stern than normal, or almost more worried. Her eyes were still the same bright blue they had always been, but they had that motherly sense to them, and that was because she was a mother to a little boy. She had been for three years.

She turned her head and smiled at the three year old bouncing in the backseat. He had a giant grin on his face. He had Lorelai's eyes, and mousy brown hair, and Lorelai loved him more than anything in the world.

"You're saying this only to make me go," quoted Lorelai.

Her son replied, "I'm saying it because it's true. Inside of us, we both know you belong with Victor. You're part of his work, the thing that keeps him going. If that plane leaves the ground and you're not with him, you'll regret it. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of your life."

Lorelai and her son had always loved watching classic movies, and one of them was " Casablanca". Whenever they were on long road trips, or anywhere and needed something to do for that matter, they would quote lines from movies. This one happened to be William's favorite.

Some people told Lorelai that she shouldn't allow her son to see such adult movies at his early age, but Lorelai felt that they were classics, and her son would be sure to see them sometime in his life, why not get a head start.

As Lorelai drove on through familiar grounds, she suddenly became nervous. "Okay Will, we're almost there."

William clapped his hands together and picked up a coloring book. He began to color an underwater picture with a fish. The water was being colored purple.

Lorelai drove past the Stars Hallow Square, and slowed down to look at the place she had fled. She looked hard, but realized that it all looked the same. The gazebo was the same pure white, and the grass was green. As she continued thinking, another memory popped into her head. Her last memory till now, at the place she was staring.

_ She was driving home from a Friday night dinner with her parents. One of which was her mother's many plots to get her and Christopher together. Emily had informed Lorelai that her second cousin, good friends with the Hayden's was having a wedding. Lorelai and Christopher would both be invited, so Emily thought it would be a perfect opportunity for them to attend the wedding together. Lorelai remembered telling her mother over and over again that she was with Luke and would go with him, much to her mothers' displeasure. _

_ Lorelai parked her car outside "Luke's" to go get some pie and spend time with her fiancé. When she walked in, Luke was talking to another woman- Nicole._

_Lorelai- Hi, Luke._

_Luke- Lorelai? Hi. _

_Lorelai- Hi, Nicole._

_Nicole- Oh, hi, Lorelai. _

_ Lorelai tried to act welcoming toward Nicole, but found it a little weird that she was with Luke at this time at night. Nicole sensed Lorelai's displeasure and decided to explain why she was there._

_Nicole- I was on my way to my cousins in New York for the month, and thought I'd drop in on Stars Hallow for a week or two. _

_Lorelai still wanted to talk to Luke alone._

_Lorelai- I'm sorry Nicole, but I've just had a long night, and was hoping to be able to talk to Luke a lone. Would you mind?_

_Nicole- Oh, no… uh, not at all. It's late, and I've been driving all day anyway- so I'll just see you guy's in the morning. Oh, and congratulations on your engagement. Night._

_ Nicole disappeared up the stairs to Luke's apartment. _

_Luke- Did you really have to do that?_

_Lorelai- Do what?_

_Luke- Make her leave like that… nothing was going on._

_Lorelai- I never said anything was. _

_ There was a long pause._

_Lorelai- So, she knows about our engagement…?_

_Luke- Yeah, Patty told her when she was in the diner earlier._

_Lorelai- Oh, how long has Nicole been here?_

_Luke- Only a couple of hours._

_Lorelai- Oh. (Pause) So, is she staying here?_

_Luke- Yeah, I thought I'd let her have my apartment, and I'd stay at your house. _

_Lorelai- Oh, yeah- right. _

_ Luke smiled at Lorelai, who smiled back. She had realized that nothing truly was happening. _

_Luke- Pie?_

_Lorelai- Yes, please! You have no idea what my mother attacked me with tonight!_

_ Lorelai sat down at the counter and began telling her story while sharing a piece of apple pie with Luke._

_Luke- What?_

_Lorelai- Well, apparently I have a cousin Daisy is who is having a wedding. So, we have to go to that and-_

_Luke- No. _

_Lorelai- What?_

_Luke- I don't want to go to a wedding. I won't fit in. I just don't want to go._

_ Lorelai was annoyed because she told her mother Luke was going._

_Lorelai- Well, Luke. I already told my mom you would go._

_Luke- Well, you shouldn't have said that. I never told you I would._

_Lorelai- Luke, why don't you want to go?_

_Luke- I just don't like weddings. Can't you get out of it?_

_Lorelai- No. My mother was pushing for Christopher to take me, but I told her no, because I'm engaged to you._

_Luke- Well, I'm not going!_

_Lorelai- Fine. Then-_

_Luke- Then what? You want to go with Christopher, don't you?_

_ Lorelai stood up in disbelief._

_Lorelai- I never said-_

_Luke- If you want to go with him, then fine! Go!_

_Lorelai- Maybe I will!_

_Luke- Fine!_

_ He starts to walk upstairs._

_Lorelai- Where are you going?_

_Luke- Upstairs._

_Lorelai- With her?_

_Luke- Why are you acting like this?_

_Lorelai- Like what?_

_Luke- Like you don't trust me?_

_Lorelai- Well, Luke. You were married to her! You must have really liked her at some point!_

_Luke- It was less than a week._

_Lorelai- Yeah, it shows how irresponsible you were!_

_Luke- I'm irresponsible?_

_Lorelai- Yeah._

_Luke- Who had a kid at sixteen with Christopher!?_

_ The shouting stopped after that. They just starred at each other in silence for what seemed like hours. Then Lorelai turned on her heal, only saying two, bitter, cold words._

_Lorelai- Goodbye Luke._

_ And with that, she slammed the door to his diner, and left Luke looking sorry and upset._

Lorelai slammed her car door and picked up her son. She turned around and looked at a nice house, kept in good condition. Inside you could hear a television on and a woman yelling to turn it down.

Lorelai- We're here.


	2. Yeah, Well I've Got a Ring

Lorelai walked up the pathway with her son to her best friends house, Sookie. She hadn't seen Sookie since she left Stars Hallow, but had talked to her on the phone briefly about four days after she left to discuss the Dragonfly Inn.

_Lorelai- Hi Sookie. _

_Sookie- Lorelai? I've been trying to reach you. Where- _

_Lorelai- I know. I'm sorry I didn't call you back, I've just been thinking for a while. _

_Sookie- Well, are you alright? Where are you? _

_Lorelai- I'm up in Boston… with Christopher. _

_Sookie- What? What about Luke? _

_ There was a tense pause and Sookie had already known what Lorelai was going to say. _

_Lorelai- Me and Luke- we're broken up, Sookie. _

_Sookie- Oh, Lorelai, I'm so sorry. _

_Lorelai- Yea, me too. _

_ There was another long pause. Neither had anything to say. _

_Sookie- When will you be back? _

_Lorelai- That's why I called… I'm not sure, if I'll be coming back. _

_Sookie- Oh. But- why? What about the Inn, and your house. _

_Lorelai- I'm selling the house, and I want you to be in charge of the inn. After all, you do own half of it. _

_Sookie- But Lorelai- This is stupid, just because you and Luke had a fight you go running to Christopher and now you're not coming back- _

_Lorelai- I just can't return! Okay, Sookie. I'm sorry- _

_Sookie- Lorelai- _

_ Lorelai had hung up the phone and started to cry. She didn't want to leave Stars Hallow for good, but she just felt like she couldn't return. Christopher was next to her and held her while she cried. She had planned on changing her cell phone number but she had to make one call first- to Luke. _

Lorelai continued to walk the path to the front door. She was nervous about seeing Sookie, their last words weren't exactly joyful. When she got to the door she could her the television blasting and another few yells from her old friend. She closed her eyes and rang the bell, changing positions with Will a few times before Sookie saw them, not sure how to deliver the news.

Less than a minute passed when a plump women with brown hair up in a pony-tail flung open the door to find Lorelai holding a little boy in her arms.

Lorelai- Hi, Sookie.

Lorelai gave a week smile and looked at her friend who mouthed her name as if she had passed away. Lorelai still wasn't sure if Sookie was still angry or just happy to see her, although Lorelai believed she was probably very angry.

Sookie- What- What are you doing here?

Lorelai- Um… can I come in?

Sookie nodded hesitantly and stepped aside so her friend could walk in. Sookie closed the door and ushered her friend into the kitchen. Neither said anything while Sookie poured her friend a big cup of coffee and placed a platter of cookies on the table. If there's one thing Lorelai remembered about her friend, it was how good her cookies tasted. After a minute of drinking coffee Sookie spoke to Lorelai.

Sookie- So, you have a son?

Lorelai- Yeah.

Sookie- How old?

Lorelai- He turned three a month and a half ago.

Sookie- Oh. With Christopher?

Lorelai- What?

Sookie- Is Christopher the father?!

Sookie could contain herself any longer. She couldn't believe Lorelai had another child… another with Christopher.

Lorelai- Actually, no. Chris isn't the father.

Sookie- He isn't?

Lorelai shook her head.

Sookie- Who is?

There was another long pause. Sookie was hoping for the answer to be Luke, but couldn't see it being possible. 'Lorelai would have told Luke if it were,' she thought.

Lorelai- A certain diner man, that we both know.

Sookie- Luke?!

Lorelai- Yeah…

Lorelai wanted to be happy, but Sookie's frown made her just as sad.

Lorelai- Sookie- I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, and I'm sorry that I left. I just couldn't come back. I couldn't face him again.

Sookie- You mean- you didn't tell Luke.

Lorelai- I was going to- but, he was with 'Nicole'.

Lorelai retold the story to Sookie about their fight, and then about that night she returned with Chris.

_ It was almost a month and a half after she left that she found out she was pregnant. She knew it was Luke's child and decided that Luke had to know- Christopher was against it. He could tell that Lorelai still had feelings for him. Lorelai, however, asked him how it would of felt if he never knew about Rory, and then he agreed, but under the condition that he goes with Lorelai. _

_ Lorelai still remembers everything. The smell of the fresh diner food, the son beating down on her back, the yellow spaghetti-strap shirt she was wearing. And Nicole. She remembered her all too well. _

_Chris- Were here. Should I come with you? _

_Lorelai- No. I should go alone. _

_Chris- There kinda busy- maybe you should wait until the crowd dies down. _

_Lorelai- No. This can't wait. _

_ Lorelai got out of the car and walked into the diner with no hesitation. 'It was either now, or never,' she thought. _

_Patty- Oh… let me see it again. _

_ Lorelai saw Nicole hold out her hand to Patty. And on it was a big, fat, pinkish diamond. That was what Lorelai had remember most of all. That ring. _

_Luke- Lorelai. _

_ Everyone in the diner turned there head in silence toward her. She felt the stares she was getting and was immediately embarrassed. Luke was getting married. Married to Nicole. And all at once, Lorelai hated Luke. She hated him for impregnating her, she hated him for replacing her with 'Nicole' and most of all, she hated him for not being with her when she needed him most. _

_ From the car Chris was watching intently. He saw how embarrassed she had become and decided to go in and help her, not knowing this would make everything worse. _

_Lorelai- Luke- can I talk to you for a second. _

_ It felt like and hour, waiting for Luke's response. She felt like crying, but she had to hold it in. She couldn't show her hurt. _

_Luke- Sure. _

_ He led the way to upstairs. When she walked into the old apartment, everything looked different, and she hated that. She wanted to hold Luke's hand, and tell him the good news with a smile, and she also wanted to throw a plate at him. She came here to talk about the baby, but all she could think about was Nicole. _

_Lorelai- You're getting married? _

_Luke- Is this what you came here for, cause I'm busy, and- _

_Lorelai- You're getting married! _

_Luke- Yes. _

_Lorelai- How could you! I just left- what a month ago! _

_Luke- About that. _

_ Luke was trying hard to play it cool. He did miss Lorelai and he knew that she had been gone for 46 days, but he would never let Lorelai or Nicole, or anyone else, for that matter, know. _

_Luke- Is that all? _

_Lorelai- Don't you care where I've been? _

_Luke- Do you want to tell me? _

_Lorelai- I can't believe you! _

_Luke- Fine. Where were you? Are you happy? Can you please go now? _

_Lorelai- You've completely changed! _

_Luke- So have you! _

_ Lorelai charged downstairs in anger- she stopped when she saw Chris. So did Luke. _

_Lorelai- Chris. I told you to wait in- _

_Chris- The car. I know, but I wanted to make sure you were okay. _

_ Everyone in the diner was staring at the three people whom suddenly seemed like strangers to them. Luke had been acting differently ever since Lorelai left, Lorelai had been gone for so long, and Christopher, they never truly did figure out. _

_Luke- So you're with 'him'? _

_Lorelai- Yes! And I've never been happier! _

_Luke- YEAH- _

_ He wanted to say something back- but he had nothing. He hated that they were fighting, but hated her for going to Chris. _

_Lorelai- YEAH! _

_ Lorelai grabbed Chris and slammed the diner door shut. She got in the car and drove off, crying the whole time, and regretting that she didn't tell him. She realized the story was probably already around all of Stars Hallow. _


	3. Warm Milk and RockaByes

Sookie couldn't believe her story. She finally understood Lorelai's reasons. She didn't quite agree with them, but she understood them and lastly saw where she was coming from. Now all she needed was an apology, and she could finally forgive her best friend.

Lorelai- I'm sorry, Sook. I know it was wrong of me to cut you out like that. Cut all of Stars Hallow out, but I- I just couldn't stand to think how everyone 'loved' Nicole, just as much as they loved me.

Sookie- Oh, but Lorelai, no one ever did. We all resented Nicole for taking you spot. I mean, we all were pretty hurt that you left, but I understand.

There was a pause while Lorelai looked glum that she hurt so many people, while she was just trying to avoid getting hurt herself. Finally Sookie gave a shriek and leapt into her friends' arms.

Sookie- Oh, Lorelai! I'm so glad your back! I missed you so much!

As Sookie started to cry for all the times she mourned the loss of her friend, Lorelai began to cry with her. Sookie couldn't believe that she had a son. She got up and poured some more coffee, and they munched on cookies together. Will was in the other room watching TV with Davey and Martha.

Sookie- So. You have a son.

Lorelai- I know.

Sookie- _Luke's_ son.

Lorelai- Yeah…

A baby started to cry and Sookie jumped up and ran into the other room.

Sookie- Oh, Emma! I'm sorry. I forgot to feed you.

Lorelai followed as her friend picked up a baby girl. The baby looked about 5-7 months old.

Lorelai- You have a daughter?

Sookie- Yeah…

Lorelai- Why didn't you tell me?!

Sookie- Oh… I forgot.

Lorelai- You forgot?

Lorelai followed Sookie into the kitchen. She took out a bottle and heated milk.

Sookie- Do you mind?

She handed over baby Emma once Lorelai nodded in agreement to hold her. The baby still cried, but was much calmer in Lorelai's hands.

Sookie- You always did have a way with kids.

Lorelai- Yeah, well, I've had practice.

They laughed and Sookie took the warm milk out of the microwave. She was ready to take Emma back when Lorelai said she would feed her. Sookie consented happily, handing over the sparkly, pink bottle.

Sookie- You have to tell him.

Lorelai- I know.

She started to feed the baby who quickly quieted down.

Lorelai- That's why I'm here.

Lorelai rocked Emma while she happily enjoyed her warm milk.


	4. I Can Play It Cool

Lorelai stood in front of "Luke's Diner", she knew she couldn't stand there forever, and so she picked up her son and walked into the diner. It wasn't crowed, nor was it empty. It had the normal, right after lunch crowd. Lorelai looked around, and quickly slipped into a table by the window. 'I haven't sat in one of these chairs in one hell of a long time,' thought Lorelai.

She placed Will on the chair next to her, a little hidden from others. She didn't look at the familiar faces in the diner, but knew they were looking at her.

Lorelai had changed so much since anyone had seen her last that people thought it probably wasn't her. But then again, who could _really_ forget her curly brown hair, and bright blue eyes.

Lorelai felt the stares burn through her and her son. She even heard Patty say to someone "Is that- It couldn't be!" Lorelai picked up a "Luke's" menu, something she definitely hadn't used in a long time, and hid her and her son. She pointed to different breakfast foods with their pictures, describing them to her son. She then realized that her finger was trembling, and she really wasn't hungry.

Luke walked out from the kitchen and saw that he had a new customer. He walked over, unaware of whom was behind the menu. Lorelai saw him coming and thought she was going to puke. She quickly gave her son a quick peck on the top of his head and rested the menu on the table, reveling herself, when she heard Luke ask "Can I help you?"

Luke couldn't believe who he was looking down at. For a second, he thought he had to have been dreaming. Or that he maybe traveled backwards in time, but he knew that he was the same Luke, and she was the same Lorelai that had left years ago, and they still had there same problems between them.

Luke- Lorelai? Wh- Wha- What are you doing… here?

Lorelai- Luke, I know that you're mad at me, but…

For the first time Lorelai looked around the diner. She saw all of her old neighbors. Patty and Babette were there with Morey. Kirk and Lulu were there, along with Taylor. Lorelai thought for a minute, that they would recognize the awkwardness, and hopefully leave Luke and herself alone. But, then she remembered that this was Stars Hallow. Everyone's business, is everyone's business.

Lorelai- Luke, could we talk alone for a second.

Luke nodded his head. He had frozen dead when he saw William. He had know idea that it was his son. Luke was completely shocked at truly believed that Lorelai and Christopher were still together, and had another child. Lorelai and Luke walked to the back of the diner. They were in a small cupboard room, but felt like the world was between them.

Lorelai- Luke I-

Luke- What are you doing here?

Luke wanted to play it cool and pretend like Lorelai's return meant nothing to him. However, he was all too glad to see her, but at the same time, he hated her more than anyone. Except maybe himself.

Lorelai- I- We- we need to talk.

Lorelai changed position with Will on her hip, she held him tight to her and he was clinging on to her. He knew something wasn't right.

Luke- Lorelai, look- I'm sorry for the hateful things that I said- alright? I was just really frustrated and upset.

Lorelai- I understand-

'Was that it? Was that all he wanted to say,' thought Lorelai. She wanted to come back and hopefully have something with Luke. After seeing him, she knew she didn't want to live without him anymore. But he seemed to be alright without her.

Lorelai- Look Luke. I really think we should sit down and talk.

'Why can't she just apologize? I did,' Luke thought. He wanted so much just to hear her explain why she left- but at the same time, he couldn't bare it.

Luke- Look, Lorelai, I- I don't have much time. I really have to go.

Lorelai- Of course. Luke- wait!

As Luke started to walk away, Lorelai grabbed him by the arm and swung him around and just peered into his eyes.

Luke- What?

Lorelai- How's Nicole?

Luke- Oh, me- we, we're not together.

Lorelai- Oh, I'm sorry.

Although Lorelai felt bad for Luke, she was so happy to hear that he was single. It would make the news so much easier, and maybe, possibly start something for them.

Luke- Did you, maybe, want to come by after I close up here? Then we could talk- I mean.

Lorelai smiled her famous smile that Luke missed most of all. Her eyes lit up and the air seemed less tense. She gave a little nod and he smiled too. They both felt like they could breathe.

Lorelai- Thank you, Luke.

As Lorelai left the diner she opened her cell phone. She dialed Rory's number. She had kept in contact with her daughter; she couldn't see how she wouldn't. Rory had graduated college and was traveling at the moment, but she could still answer her cell.

Rory- Hello?

Lorelai- I made it.

Rory- You made what?

Lorelai- I'm home, I came back to Stars Hallow.

Rory- Oh, my God! Really? I mean, you're actually _there_?

Lorelai- Yeah. I visited Sookie and she has and she has a new baby, and- I went back to the diner.

Rory- Oh, my God. What did he say?

Lorelai- I- I didn't tell him yet, but-

Rory- Mom.

Lorelai- But, I'm stopping by after he closes, and we're going to talk. I'm going to tell him.

Rory- Good.

Lorelai- Yeah. Now listen, I called because I wanted to know if the people you sold the house to are nice, because if I walk over there and they changed everything, then you know how mad I'll be. And, then, who knows what I'll do. So should I spare myself…

Rory- Wow. You finally want to know.

Lorelai- I just want to walk by.

Rory- I told you, you would return.

Lorelai- I know, I know.

Rory- Well, yeah, I think you should. I highly doubt anything was changed.

Lorelai- Okay, good.

Rory- Oh, and Mom-

Lorelai- Yeah?

Rory- Take pictures.

Lorelai- Okay, babe. I will. Bye.

Rory- Bye.

As Lorelai hung up the phone she put her son in the stroller and began walking to her house. She daydreamed the whole way there about how Luke would react. Now that she knew Nicole was out of the way, she felt a whole lot better about the breaking the news, and almost enjoyed it, thinking that maybe, the could all be a family together again. Soon, hopefully, she'd have _'the whole package'_.

Lorelai finally got to the house and looked around, everything seemed the same. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw all the reminders of her old, happier life in Stars Hallow. She looked over at Babette's and knew should would have to visit. But, that was for later, now she just wanted to spend her time looking at the new flowers outside her old house and show William where she had raised Rory.

However, when Lorelai bent down to pick Will up, she realized he had fallen sound asleep. He _had_ had a very long day. So, while, William was napping, Lorelai decided to meet the new owners of her house, if they were even home. As she walked up the pathway to her house she couldn't believe that she never asked to meet these people. She couldn't believe she was actually _back._

She knocked hard on the same sturdy door. The door that Luke had complained about locking so many times. She couldn't help but chuckle when she thought of him spending all that time fixing locks and such around the house, just so he could spend time with her. How naïve they were in the "old days". Oh, what she wouldn't give to be back in those old days.

However, Lorelai had a horrifying surprise when the door opened. She never, _never_, in a million years, expected to see the person who opened the door in her house. Nicole stood there, just as surprised to see Lorelai, but with an ugly smirk on her face. She obviously saw William, and was dumbfounded at having the both of them on "her" doorstep.

Lorelai, with great astonishment, couldn't see how Nicole was living in her house. It couldn't be- so she asked.

Lorelai- Nicole, wh-what are you doing here?

Nicole returned, with three ugly words.

Nicole- I live here.


End file.
